Of Ice and Lead
by kiamorgan
Summary: Pitch is weakened unable to rise to the surface to exact his revenge, so he must seek another power to restore him. The twin souls of Cupid are exactly what he is looking for, and as darkness and hatred descend over the earth, the Guardians must rise to it's defense. Jack now comfortable with his place in the world must help another find her place among the Guardians. Jack XOC
1. Chapter 1

Juliet stared down the end of her golden bow pulling the string taunt against her cheek; with a deep breath she exhaled aiming the arrow at the heart of a young man before her. The boy could only be in his late teens to early twenties with ragged dark colored hair dancing around a face full of joy as he played the guitar smiling at pretty girl across the park. Juliet let go of the gold tipped arrow watching as it soared threw the air weaving around people and objects to meet its mark. It was a direct hit piercing the boy's heart in a splendid shower of light. His eyes brightened and he began to play with further enthusiasm standing up he began to sing slowly weaving the music around the girls heart. Juliet smiled warmly watching with the knowledge that this young man's life had now changed forever. Then she stood slinging her bow back over her shoulder before she took flight small white wings caring her out of sight. Juliet was Cupid wielder of the golden arrows of true love and passion.

Romeo let the silver string go watching as the lead tipped arrows sped threw the heart of the woman before him watching as a look of disgust spread across her face as she stared from the doorway at her husband in the arms of another woman. Turning she fled in tears ignoring the apologetic cries from her husband as he chased her after her. As the woman drove away darkness formed over her heart incasing it in a film that would never weaken. Romeo grinned taking pleasure in the scene, knowing that he gave the woman the strength to never be hurt again, never to forgive, never to trust. Turning to leave his small black wings carried him out of sight above rooftops and building soaring into the sky. Romeo was Cupid wielder of the leaden arrows of hate and heartbreak.

Down in the darkness deep beneath a skeleton bed, A man cloaked in Darkness peered down at a large black orb an ancient ebony pearl filled with magic to pierce the soul. The pearl was pulled from the dark depths of the ocean many years ago, brought from the abyss to serve as the Nightmare king's window to the world above. Pitch, slid thin bonelike fingers over the glassy surface of the pearl watching as a two figures swam into view, a boy and girl both with hair as red as fire and eyes like emerald stars, twins with a power over the world he coveted. A crooked grin spread across his shadowed face his yellow eyes glinting with malice as he saw into their souls tapping the image of the boy a look of delight came over him. "Oh how easy you will be, such prey as you cannot hope to resist." he practically purred the words down as the smooth orb, as he stroked the delicate features of the boy. Snapping his fingers nightmare hounds sprang to life around him. "Fetch " he roared and the hounds sped away howling and moaning like a vile wind as they leapt from the earth. He was Pitch the boogieman sworn enemy of the Guardians and all that was good.

Juliet sat perched on a telephone wire like an beautiful awkward bird her flame like hair rolling in the wind framing a pale face, she wore a dark green sweater dress with black leggings and a pair of ankle brown boots. Her small white feathered wings a stark contrast to the rest of her appearance, she was staring across as a great stone church built in the early 1800s, he features pensive as she waited. It could have been minutes or hours, all the same to an inmortal being, before a young man with the same features as herself down to the letter, except for a few gender and attire differences. He was in a deep green jacket with dark colored fur lining the hood a pair of washed jeans and bright green converse. His black feathers wings blended with his clothing rather than stand out. Juliet smiled as the boy settled next to her on the wire. "Hey, Romeo.,How did it go today?" She spoke as she leaned against his shoulder wrapping an arm threw his. A small nearly unnoticeable smile came to his lips when he looked down at her, "It went well, finished my quota for the day. What about you?" Without looking up Juliet responded proudly "Actually I was awesome, only missed once, but don't worry his affection for cats should wear off with in a week or so." Romeo chuckled and handed Juliet a styrofoam coffee cup filled with warm hot chocolate, "Made a stop on my way over". with an excited grin she took the cup. "You always stop on the way over." He only nodded raising his own cup to his lips. Together they sat watching as the sun sunk below the horizon, unaware of the dark shapes hiding in the shadows around the pair.

**This is my first fanfiction feel free to review if you enjoy it,however if you have something nasty to say save yourself the effort and don't post it please.**


	2. Chapter 2

Tooth fluttered back and forth across the spiraling upside down tooth towers of the palace, nervously muttering to herself. She was counting, recounting, checking and double checking. Since Pitch's attack Tooth included a daily roll call of her fairies, daily perimeter patrols and a memory capsule inventory count once a week. So far everything had always come back flawless, however this time as a trembling fairy gave the report the Tooth Fairy's heart sank. It was some very disturbing results, a memory container was missing and not just any container a very important one.

Now Tooth was flying to and fro frantically checking every crack, crevice, every vault and container, desperately making sure the inventory was correct, hoping there had been a mistake. Babytooth and a few other fairies watched with concern buzzing after their mistress, who looked as if she was about to start hyperventilating herself into a coma. Finally with a look of great defeat she flew upwards to the highest tower of the tooth palace, handing babytooth a small message. She let the little fairy go with directions to give the message to North staying to watch until the little one's wings could no longer be seen.

Tooth descended passing the rows of teeth, each gold case glinting in the sun like shimmering scales, thousands of memories all locked away for safe keeping, all in her care, yet this was the second time she was unable to protect her arms over her chest as if trying to hold in her feelings of guilt, she passed towards the great vault, the location of the missing memory. She traced nibmble fingers over the along the portraits on the wall, in the hands of each great image rested the memory container of the person the image portrayed. These where the teeth of all the spirits chosen by the man in the moon, the memories from before they were chosen , the memories of their human lives. There was North, Sandy, Bunnymund, herself, Jack, running fingers down the line of all the others until she came to the last name, Cupid. Here the memory box was missing just an empty hole in the wall. Only one person would do something like this, only one who could have; Pitch. The only thing that scared Tooth the most was what he planned to do with it.

...

Jack called the wind letting it carry him across the sky gliding his staff across the clouds watching as they darkened sending snowflakes falling towards the earth ready to carpet the ground below in a blanket of fresh snow. Sailing downward he ran his staff along rooftop after rooftop forming icicles clinging to the edges, little dangling diamonds sparkling in the early sunlight. Jack spun around landing an inhumanly awkward leap onto the hood of a red sports car, running his fingertips across the windshield glass he coated the surface in a beautiful coat of morning frost. Just enough to make the driver late, he snickered to himself as he continued on his way painting the windows of cars, houses and frosting sidewalks in a little bit of glaze. It wasn't long until he came upon a familiar house, one he had made certain to visit first, where a young teen was frantically trying to scrape the ice off his new car. Coming to rest on the fence line across the yard content to watch just for a while. A little girl came running out her backpack in hand, "Jaime we're going to be late." She whined climbing into the passenger side rubbing her arms to fend of the chilly air. The boy Jamie just shook his head a small grin sitting at the corners of his mouth. "It's not my fault Jack Frost decided to pay my car a visit last night." Jack brightened at the mention of his name a small glow warming in his heart.

Jamie's neighbor a girl Jack recognized from that night only a few years ago, she had grown up quite a bit as well running out to her parents car stopping to call to Jamie before she jumped in. "Good morning Jamie, Morning Sophie. You're going to be late" She chimed, slamming the door to the car she waved as it drove away, apparently also in a hurry. As Jack watched her he almost didn't detect the arrow sailing towards Jamie, only in the last instant before it hit its mark did Jack notice, he was all reflex at that point sending a bolt of north wind and ice to knock the arrow off course. Jumping from the fence ready to defend against the unseen attacker.

...


End file.
